


Sugar and Salt

by PinkPeach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anger, Angst, Asshole Brothers, Disease, Dom Sans, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friskisdead, Future like, Kinda sifi, Low smut, M/M, Other, Possesive Sans, Romance, Sad, Skeleton daddy issues, Slavery, Sweet Sans, Very confident, War, ecto dong, ecto tongue, like barely - Freeform, sweet papyrus, you should read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPeach/pseuds/PinkPeach
Summary: An underfell story with a girl called honey, she's way to sweet and the skelebros don't know what to do about it a straight fluff fic. Not much smut oh and honey is thick but doesn't have a problem with it, she has short brown hair and is mixed with white and black plus she always sports a smile, was raised in the academy to learn all about monsters it's a prison/ private school  were humans are sent off to work for monsters. In which she's fit for maid and gets placed in the Skelebros house. It's a lot of angst until she gets familiarized with both of them, to then become best friends and with sans maybe something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an index so if there isn't a word you don't recognize come here. Will always update the index plus i make up word's a lot so.

 

Her name: Munate Sucroa { mue-n-ate sue-crow-a},

means sweet sugar, but she just says her name is sugar.

 

Her SOUL; greenish purple (with some hints of light blue)= kindness, perseverance, patience

 

The school:An academy where captured humans are taught to serve monsters, humans can be classified as

 

Builders:weapons,buildings,houses,vehicles,technology

 

Workers: organizing,classifying,taking human request, helping the public

 

Servants: maids, butlers,sex slaves, odd jobs

 

Rats: people who have no or won’t submit to a job, so are turned to SOUL science

 

Kynders: All children belong to the queen, then once old enough are put into MSS {Monster Slave System}

  
  
  
The Monster Slave System, classifying humans since the monster takeover in 2023. Which started when the monsters came to the surface once for peace and now for war, after they came out just four months later human rioters had brutally murdered the savior Frisk. Monsters rebelled in anger and then started the war slowly taking more of the surface land, once they figured out how to invert the magic of the barrier they were able to stop all human technology from working worldwide. Turning all remaining civilizations into hollow waste lands, now all technology has been changed into magic infused electricity which is the only working power source. Some humans have tried to rebel and still are fighting, the remaining either in hiding or taken in as slaves. All this due to the kings his knights and the royal scientist, some believe that the monsters were sent here to deliver god's punishment…


	2. The Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learned the rules of the wild if your going to step up to the leader, be ready to kill him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real first chapter

The Monster Slave System, classifying humans since the monster takeover in 2023. Which started when the monsters came to the surface once for peace and now for war, after they came out just four months later human rioters had brutally murdered the savior Frisk. Monsters rebelled in anger and then started the war slowly taking more of the surface land, once they figured out how to invert the magic of the barrier they were able to stop all human technology from working worldwide. Turning all remaining civilizations into hollow waste lands, now all technology has been changed into magic infused electricity which is the only working power source. Some humans have tried to rebel and still are fighting, the remaining either in hiding or taken in as slaves. All this due to the kings his knights and the royal scientist, some believe that the monsters were sent here to deliver god's punishment…

 

“can someone please turn off that damn radio!!!” barked the bulky bald man sitting across from her, the radio continuing to play the same mantra over the past four hours. Anyone would be sick of it by now, but know one would be dumb enough to say anything because of how afraid they are, if they speak up the guard might write them for insubordination and back to the school you go. And no functional person wants to go back there.

 

“Shut it human..grumble...grumble” said the large cat monster his ruff purple fur rippling down his body in a warning manor. The man slumping back down in his seat, deciding it was pointless to speak any further.Just two more stops until hers, she hoped nothing would happen on the train that would stop her from getting to her destination.

 

The Monster Slave System, classifying humans since the monster takeover in 2023. Which started when the monsters came to the… “GODDAMN TURN IT OFF”  the man stood up a crazed look in his eyes as he stared daggers at the officer, “ i fucking warned you sit down, or i'll be forced to take action” the monster taking out his device scanning the deranged man's face,  it was the equivalent of getting written up but ending in a lot more pain.

 

“HAHA WHAT DOES IT MATTER MY LIFE'S ALREADY SCREWED UP, AS SOON AS I GET TO THE SORTING HOUSE I'LL BE SENT IN AS A  RAT I KNOW IT”

 

He turned around looking at the other 50 people on the subway, his face telling everyone he was desperate some cowered in fear at the thought he might do something drastic.

 

“ Guys… we are **humans** , there's more of us than there are of them we could fight back, get our lifes back take what's ours and reign supreme again what do you SAY”, the crowd staying silent some people even avoiding looking at the poor man a long silence passing before he gave up “your all a bunch of..AGH”. His sentence getting interrupted by a claw slicing through his stomach, like some cheesy horror movie come to life. The man falling to the ground in short lived agony, due to immediate death the car guard wiping the rest of the blood from his claw onto his pants.

 

“ALRIGHT now that, the freak show is over I suggest the rest of you’s keep your mouths shut understand, unless you want to end up like baldy over here”.

 

People nodded in horror, while others cried in their hands trying not to be seen. The monster picking up the lifeless body, and throwing him out the subway like trash. Leaving a trail of blood to the door, which we would be stepping on.

 

**“Stop 23 exit”**

 

Alright now just one more stop please no more accidents, she doesn't think her heart will be able to take it. As people exited the subway, new people came on either not noticing or ignoring the blood at their feet. Along with the exchange of a new guard this one built stronger looking than the last, his muscles bulging from his uniform as the nameplate ‘Aaron’ struggled to stay on.

 

**“Last call to get on the fucking subway”**

 

The doors closed as the he began to walk down the aisle directly stepping in the puddle, one by one he looked at the passes on our collars that held all of our information. Names,jobs,description some even said they had chips in them which would be clever since they are impossible to take off. He stopped in front of her as everyone turned to look, a malicious look making an appearance on his face. His rough hands grabbing her face as he took a long look at the rare specimen.

 

“black with blue eyes, stacking some meat to. aren't you a pretty pet”

 

She didn't answer more like she wasn't allowed to speak, rule number one. As he hungrily glared at her, he took one look at her collar.

 

“ugh the skelebros, how unlucky oh well”

 

He dropped her face in an instant moving on to the next passenger, so that's where she was going the skeleton brothers. She's only heard things about them, never seen them or even a picture. Turns out he was looking for a sex slave to use, while on duty finding any girl and pulling her up front. She turned away not wanting to imagine that being her life, the rumbling of the train blocking out the noises they made.

 

**Next stop mother fuckers**

 

Well this was her stop, the sorting house

  
  
  
  


~~**_The Clock Takes One_ ** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like


	3. New Doesn't Always Mean Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the light you may see, can be an opening to the cave but it may not always be the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm here, and i wrote some queer their are two special guest in this chapter google them, and also the meaning to her name is in the first chapter if you want to know it.

The sun, she’s never seen it this bright, or at all for that matter. Only ever heard stories about it, the academy only allows magic infused lighting so everything she new always dull. But this...this was beautiful, even if it was only just building and concrete miles wide. She would have stayed longer if it weren't for the rush of people bumping and mowing over each other, so she headed to the large building named “the sorting house”.

 

“well in I go”

 

\--

 

Another cup gone another bottle opened, the mantra he's been repeating since the takeover. “you should be happy” or “aren't you just lucky”, what point does it make when it's just the same loop over and over. The last reset the rebels were already formed and storming into his house to slit his throat.

 

“hah”

{ **_Ring Ring }_ **

 

Dammit where the hell was his phone, oh yeah under the pillow. Had to be Boss he was the only one who called him, and it was only to bitch and boss him around.

 

“ugh I'll need more alcohol for this”

(Picks up)

“h-hey boss”

**_“SANS...SANS YOUR ASS BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING YOU HERE ME”_ **

“I wasn't”

**“SURE….LISTEN WE ARE GETTING A GIFT SENT TO US TODAY, I THINK IT WAS FROM MUFFET. WHATEVER MAKE SURE YOU SIGN FOR IT GOT IT!”**

“...yeah..”

**“WHAT”**

“I mean yes boss”

(Click)

 

Great now he had to get up, at least the conversation was short. What the hell was the bug sendin us anyway, we could practically afford anything we wanted. Oh well he sloppily teleported down stairs, almost falling flat on his face. Once he was centered he wobbled his way to the fridge, raiding it for food finding nothing good he decided to take a nap on the living room floor.

 

“whatever that bitch's gift is, better come with groceries”

 

* * *

 

She's never seen a place so disorganized and loud, but the way it was felt different but.

like a good type of different. Something she'd stare at for hours, if she wasn't on time restriction. She pulled out the green card she was told to hold, reading the instructions thoroughly.

 

  * Once you arrive at the sorting house, go to the station with the color matching your card.
  * Show them your collar, so it may be scanned.
  * Follow their instructions until you reach your destination.



 

That seemed simple, as she looked around there weren’t a lot of stations so finding hers shouldn’t be hard the counterpart to that was there were a lot of sla...humans. The line moved an inch an hour but luckily she got stuck behind two decent ladies, a tall pale woman name chely and a woman with dying blonde hair who wouldn’t tell her name both in their late forties. Either way they made this entire process somewhat better, apparently they had been together before the attack, and stayed together one of the few lucky people. The line got shorter, they told her about their dreams before theattacked, how they marched for something they wanted and got it or had worldwide votes for something and everyone got a chance to choose. These days something like that sounds like a fairy tale, but just thinking about it for a millisecond almost made her forget her sad predicament...almost.

 

“ **next ”**

 

They took each other hands and went to the green booth, a flying bug monster greeting them with much implied sarcasm scanned their collars. The machine gave two beeps when scanning the lady with no name, sending off an ear piercing alarm everyone in the area slamming to the ground in an instant seeming to know what to do. Guards marching up to surround them while stepping  on anyone in their path even pushing her out of the way. The monsters making a tight and tall circle around the two old ladies, Chely standing in front of the other female as some defense. But they were no match for the guards they easily grabbed the smaller woman dragging her off as her screaming wife was held back.

 

“ LAAURREEN”

 

The name being screamed over and over until a weak yell was returned.

 

“ GO FIND THEM CHELY, PLEASE FOR GEORGE AND EVERETT GO”

 

She wanted to help but her feet were stuck, this was her first time outside why...how can such bad things happen in such a beautiful place. Chely was left there crying and screaming as the doors they took her wife in closed, she tried going to the woman but now she was being carried away to the same doors.

 

**“Next”**

 

She just stared, how could everyone just stand and go back to their lives like nothing happened, how could she just stand there watching, the shock setting in.

 

**“NEXT LADY”**

 

The screaming coming from the doors stopped, but not before one loud thump was heard then two gunshots making the room go quiet, the silence deafening either no one was talking or she’d gone deaf the only sound…

 

 **“HEY LADY GET YOUR DUMB ASS UP HERE OR LEAVE THE LINE** ”

 

She staggered to the monster who was still a little aggravated, he grabbed her collar mumbling something she couldn’t understand  as he scanned it then started to type furiously.

 

“What happened to her that made the…”

 

He was staring at her in total disbelief, his mouth practically reaching his not so clean desk. As he just kept typing not speaking a word, it was really making her nervous.

 

“ **Your really Monate Sucroa?”**

 

“Um yes?”

 

**“Pin 10768328?”**

 

“y-yes?”

 

**“Holy shit, p-please forgive my earlier outburst and any rudeness i’ve have shown you”**

 

“Excuse me?”

 

**“Really it was just a joke, and i-i didn’t know who you belonged to really my greatest apologies. Guards.”**

 

When he called for the guards the blood in her face dropped your heart stopped, oh god this is were she dies, what for? she contemplated running but a guard already had her arm another one grabbing the other, they pushed her away from the big overcrowded room towards a black and gold door, as one of the guards spoke to the bug monster he waved and smiled mouthing goodbye.

 

“Wait, where am i going I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING.

  


_**~~The Clock Takes Three.~~ ** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knows when the next one will come out, i'm lazy. but hey it will probably a lot earlier than this one.


	4. The Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of just ending this series, but I decided it will just be rarely uploaded and used as a realise

No matter what she did they just kept pulling her, she couldn't lie it was starting to hurt so she gave up, the guards carrying her let out a sigh as they started chattering in their native language seemingly tuning her out. The hallway they were in seemed to peaceful for a place that echoed terror, to quiet for a place that was filled with screams just a minute ago. It was coated in gold and red wallpaper in some places there were doors either scratched or locked in some cases both, her breath became uneven as she saw a man in a white lab coat come out of one of them. He had to bend down just to leave the room, he caught sight of her as she did him… he wasn’t a man no he was just bone? He was a skeleton monster her stomach dropped as he turned fully around, putting his body in full view she noticed he wore nothing but muted gray clothes and a lab coat over it.

 

**“ you over there, stop”**

 

The guards carrying her came to a halt, the one on the right began to shake. She couldn’t see his face but she took a guess that it wasn’t a good sign, he began to walk towards them as he eyed her viciously. As scared as she should have been she couldn’t react, being out the school for one day and she’d already witnessed three deaths all undeserving. She was emotionally tired her throat sore her heart ached was this really the outside. The intimidating monster came closer, the guards forcing her to stand straight and look at him, he said nothing just glared at her with almost empty black holes for eyes the small round orb of red flickering from her face to her chest.

 

**“This one…. is …. Interesting”**

 

His bony hands tried to grab her face, but she turned away his cold hands grabbing her chin anyways as he gave a sour look. He moved her face side examining her features, monsters really loved the eye thing she thought.

 

**“Where is it going?”**

 

The guards looked at one another hoping the other would answer, the one on the left sputtering out an answer as he straightened his posture.

 

“ she is to be delivered to the Font Brothers establishment, Mr. Gaster..er..sir”

 

 **“** **Hmm what a coincidence”**

  
His face lifted into a grotesque sharp toothed smile the kind, that haunts a person letting out a huff of air he walked away, leaving her and the deathly silence with the guards. They turned around and started walking her back towards her destination. it turns out they were taking her to an imperial train even taking the time to put her in first class, which she found even more strange where was she heading, why her, what awaits her and more importantly who were the Font Brothers?

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely will update once every month twice if lucky, with lots of cliffhangers, so if you like torture here. In the meantime read one of my other works.


End file.
